


breakdown

by bellowbacks



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Autism, F/F, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: Adora needs her routine to stay the same every day or she gets overwhelmed. However, today she leant out her hairbrush.





	breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> adora is autistic bc i am and i say so

When Adora let her ponytail down, she combed her fingers gently through her hair to tug out the tangles. She had leant her brush to another cadet and hadn't gotten it back yet, so she just tugged her fingers though her long blonde hair, yanking out the snags, and sat against the head of her bed.

When she started to get frustrated, she dropped her hair. It brushed against her neck and she clenched her teeth together, leaning forward automatically to try to get away from it. If she put it back up now, it would bunch and stay tangled, which would be an even worse sensory experience. 

Adora closed her eyes, pulled her knees to her chest, and rocked forward. The barracks were mostly empty so she hummed a song Catra had sung to her a few days ago. She kept one hand on her hair, holding it back and away from her neck.

"Adora?" she heard a familiar voice say after a minute. She slowly blinked her eyes open to see Catra. Adora didn't speak and instead just looked at Catra who was still in her training gear. 

Catra stepped forward and tilted her head to the side. She carefully slid onto her knees on the foot of the bed where she normally slept. Adora watched her silently and hid her mouth behind her knees. 

"You okay?" Catra asked. 

Adora lifted her shoulders in a weak shrug. Her hair brushed the ridge of her spine at the base of her neck and she shuddered away from it.

"Is it your hair?" Catra asked and then added, "Where's your brush?" 

Adora glanced out the door that Catra came through. "Leant it," she managed to say quietly. 

"Can I fix it?" Catra asked. Her tail flicked around her body and dragged along the top of her thigh briefly. Adora tracked it with her eyes and then nodded.

Catra moved closer and Adora turned around on the bed to face the wall behind their bunks. She looked at the small drawings Catra had done on the wall just for them as Catra's slightly clawed fingers carded through her hair carefully, gently. 

Adora eventually closed her eyes and just focused on how warm Catra's hands were and how she could feel the heat the cat girl radiated seeping through her white regulation Horde shirt. Eventually, Catra's hands ceased their movements and she reached around Adora to tug the band she used to fasten her ponytail off of her wrist. 

Adora let herself be moved and felt Catra very carefully pull all of Adora's hair back into a ponytail. It was a little looser and a little sloppier than Adora normally did it, but she didn't blame Catra "What's A Hairbrush" Cat Gal. She felt so much better already just knowing that Catra cared for her, Catra didn't mind her meltdowns, Catra didn't make her feel weak at her weakest.

Catra made her feel strong, if anything. 

"Thank you," she murmured, feeling a hundred times better. She turned around in the bed and smiled at Catra, who just winked and flicked her tail over Adora's hand before curling up at the foot of the bed. 

"Any time, Adora," Catra purred and closed her eyes. She was asleep within seconds, and the vibrating sound of her chest rising and falling made Adora felt more at home than any location had ever made her feel. 

Without dropping the smile from her face, Adora tugged their blanket over herself and rolled to one side. The sounds of Catra's breathing helped her to sleep, like always, and she dreamt of warmth, peace, and home, which of course, was Catra.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! this is my first she ra fic so lmk how i did  
> thank u to sam and vie for reading beforehand and telling me to upload this 
> 
> follow me on twitter @bellowbacks for more content


End file.
